Two Italians At Kadic Academy
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Isabella was the FIRST person to remember anything after a 'return to the past'. She's only known the gang for a short time, but they all feel like they've been friends for years! And Odd seems to really like her because they're similar in so many ways... and considering they both love food. Will the Code Lyoko warriors have a new member along side with them? Can they trust her?
1. Arriving to Kadic

_ I found this really old story of Code Lyoko on my flashdrive from stuff I wrote about it YEARS ago. I think I was in middle school. I'm sorry if it's bad because it's old and stuff. I thought that I should just put this story on here and I'll see if I wanna add anything to it or change it up a little if I feel like it. This story is an OddXOC by the way! And if you seriously don't like this story be nice with the reviewing…or don't review at all. I'm kind of sick of mean comments on stories I wrote. Well that's about it…I hope you like the story! _

Things were a little edgy with my parents and my family. I mean….my sister basically left for college, my older brother was already in college, my younger brother is annoying and in elementary school…and I was now a junior. I kept looking for solutions to my problem. I realized that I was being way too cooped up in my house and when I talked to my parents about it they immediately went berserk and acted like I had the perfect life. And trust me…my life isn't perfect. I kept getting mail from schools and one day I got something in the mail from a school called Kadic Academy. It was a boarding school and it sounded pretty nice. The one problem was that it was in France….but after lots of pestering and bugging my parents they finally decided to let me go to Kadic. So now here I am…trying to look for the office at Kadic Academy. It seemed so big. And it felt like I was in 'Zoey 101' that stupid Nickelodeon show I used to like…

"Hey watch where you're going!" I bumped into a frilly girl.

"Sorry about that…I wasn't watching where I was going…" I mumbled awkwardly.

"You're right about that." The high pitched girl replied. _Can I just punch this snobby little brat in the face now?_

"Um…I'm new here…would you mind showing me the way to the principal's office?" I asked nicely. _Just smile and be nice…it's your first time in France and you're new to this school…you can make fun of this weirdo later…_

"OH! That's why you're not familiar….so you're new? Hmmm….interesting…see ya…" The girl rolled her eyes before whipping her hair in my face and walking away. I started to get angry…this girl was a freaking bitc—

"Sorry about that." I saw a very attractive brunette boy coming over to me.

"Umm….it's not a big deal…" I began blushing. This guy was HOT. Damn! I wonder if he's single?

"So you're new?" He asked.

"Yeah…I can't find the principal's office…I mean let's face it…this place is HUGE!" I waved my arms to emphasize the word HUGE.

"I'll help you out." The boy chuckled before holding out his hand. "The name's Ulrich Stern by the way…in case you were wondering…" He smiled. I smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Isabella…Isabella Ridolfi." I giggled.

"ULLLLRIIIIIIIICH!" We both saw a boy with blonde spiked hair and purple in the middle run over to us. The boy wasn't paying attention to me and knocked me to the ground. It kinda hurt falling on my butt and hitting my head hard on the sidewalk.

"ODD! Watch where you're going! You just hit her!" Ulrich ran over to me and tried helping me up. "Okay…how many fingers am I holding up?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

"Ummmm….three?"

"Alright you're good." Ulrich helped me up and I saw that the blonde boy was now blushing and looking embarrassed. "Isabella…this is my roommate and my best friend Odd Della Robbia." Ulrich introduced.

"I—I—I am SO sorry about that! I didn't mean to knock you over! I should have paid attention!" Odd stuttered. I giggled at his behavior.

"It's fine…So…Della Robbia huh? Is that Italian by any chance?" I smirked.

"It sure is!" Odd smiled. "Why? Are you Italian?" Odd asked.

"Sure am! But that's basically from my dad's side of the family…I grew up in the USA…" I smiled.

"Oh yeah! High five! Us Italians have to stick together…" Odd high-fived me and then remembered. "Oh yeah! I forgot why I was running here! OH ULRICH! TODAY IS SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS! WE MUST GET TO LUNCH EARLY! OUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT!" Odd yelled frantically.

Ulrich sighed and face palmed at Odd…

"Wow…somehow I knew this would mention food…hey Isabella…you wanna eat with us and then we'll take you to the principal?" Ulrich offered.

"Sure! Sounds great! And thanks so much! It's hard being the new kid right?" I smiled.

"Yeah…I know that feeling." Ulrich smiled back at me.

"The cafeteria is this way my lady!" Odd took my hand and the two boys escorted me to the cafeteria.

After arriving to the cafeteria and getting my meal I sat down with Ulrich and his friends. All of them seemed pretty nice, so I tried being friendly. I just hoped they all liked me. I sat down in between Ulrich and Odd and started to dig in. I loved spaghetti so much…I missed my dad's spaghetti…but that's about all I miss so far…

"So who's your new friend?" The pink haired girl asked Odd.

"This beautiful lady is Isabella Ridolfi. She just transferred here." Odd answered. Odd winked at me before digging in his food. He was eating like this was his last meal…I just sure hoped he didn't choke or anything…

"Hi my name's Aelita Stones." Aelita smiled at me. I blushed and wiped my mouth off with a napkin realizing how I was eating.

"Sorry about that...it's nice to meet you Aelita." I shook her hand.

"I'm Jeremy Belpois and this is Yumi Ishiyama…" The nerdy blonde answered. _I don't hate him but…he just seems nerdy. He reminds me of my old friend Kevin._

"Hi Jeremy, hi Yumi. It's nice to meet you guys. Ulrich and Odd said some nice things about you three." I smiled and shook their hands.

Yumi looked straight into my eyes and eyed me up from down for a few seconds before smiling at me in approval. I liked her so far…she seemed like the type of person who would always back her friends up and be there for them. _Which reminds me of my other best friend Nikki._

"So where are you from?" Yumi asked.

"The USA my dear friend!" I smiled proudly. I didn't care if anyone thought American's were dumb around here. I was proud of who I was and where I came from! I then began eating my food some more. The others looked at me shocked and stopped eating.

"Jees…you eat just like him!" Ulrich laughed.

"Hm?" I had a noodle hanging out of my mouth and looked at Ulrich in confusion.

"Yeah Odd is known for eating like a pig around here…sooner or later he'll choke…" Yumi teased.

"HEY! I resent that! At least someone else besides me appreciates food around here!" Odd retorted.

I wiped my mouth with the napkin and realized I was done eating everything…I was now in the clean plate club! ^-^

"What the?! How did you eat that so fast?!" Odd's jaw dropped in shock.

"Ummm….sorry…I just…I love spaghetti. Us Italians gotta eat you know?" I joked. I began blushing from getting the attention.

"I understand how THAT feels…I thought I was alone!" Odd wailed.

"My mom says I should practice my table manners…sorry for my poor table manners..." I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"It's fine…" Aelita giggled. "You're not alone that's for sure…" Aelita gave Odd a look.

"What's that supposed mean?!" Odd whined.

We all burst out laughing at Odd…_I guess this place won't be such a drag after all. I think I'm gonna __really like it here!_

* * *

Later that day I went to the principal's office after Ulrich and Odd escorted me there personally. When talking with him about getting my room number and my schedule I then realized that I had gotten Aelita as my roommate! I was super happy! Aelita was a nice girl AND she was awesome. We would get along just great! After unpacking Aelita walked in speak of the devil.

"Isabella? What are you doing here? Are YOU my new roommate?" Aelita asked.

"Yup! Don't worry! I'm an easy person to live with!" I assured her.

"It's fine…I'm just surprised is all." Aelita giggled.

"I'm so glad you're my roommate instead of that witchy spoiled brat I met earlier. I never did get her name…" I mumbled.

"You might be talking about Sissy…she's probably jealous since you're new and are getting all of the attention…she hates when everyone's focused on something else that isn't about her." Aelita told me.

I nodded in understanding and then studied my schedule. Hopefully I'll be able to figure out where all my classes are.

"Gosh…these classes…I sure hope I can find them…" Aelita looked curious and I just handed her my schedule. Her eyes widened.

"You're a junior? I had no idea…that means you'll be with Yumi probably." Aelita informed me.

"Well I guess that isn't bad…Yumi's a nice girl." I began to lie on my new bed and yawned…I was tired that's for sure…

"We better get to sleep…tomorrow will be a big day for you." Aelita told me.

"Yeah…I'll just dream of spaghetti and meatballs…it's like heaven!" I joked.

"Jees…you're another Odd waiting to happen." Aelita teased.

"Night smurf…"

"Smurf?" Aelita looked confused. _She doesn't know what smurfs are? OH MY GOSH! =_= Where the heck was SHE the past twenty to thirty years?! Well...nevermind...she wasn't born yet...and neither was I...oh well..._

"Nevermind…I'll tell you about it tomorrow at breakfast." I chuckled.

Aelita smiled and turned off the lights.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was tough for me…I was DEAD tired. I barely got any sleep. I mean it's hard to get used to the fact that you're not at your home in your own bed anymore. But hey! I wanted to come here! And I'm gonna like it! My parents paid a lot for me to be here. After getting dressed in my favorite Deadpool shirt with black skinny jeans and put on make-up I walked with Aelita to the cafeteria for breakfast. I dug in because today was French toast. And boy was it good…after eating I studied my schedule even more.

"So what classes do you have?" Ulrich asked.

"Umm…let's see…I have…some guy named Jim for Gym class."

"Ouch…that sucks…he's not a bad guy if you don't get on his bad side." Odd flinched at Jim's name.

"Wait…you're in my class." Yumi realized. Yumi snatched my schedule and looked shocked. "YOU'RE A JUNIOR?" Yumi was surprised. _Okay…is really that surprising that I'm a junior? I'm not sure whether or not I should be insulted._ Odd spit out his drink in shock and everyone almost choked on their food.

"Holy cow! How old are you anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"Um…seventeen…why?" I mumbled timidly.

"Dang! You're older than most of us!" Odd shouted.

"Well how old are YOU guys?" I then ask.

"Well…we're sophmores…except for Yumi…she's in your grade. Sorry we just thought you were younger and in OUR grade." Ulrich apologized.

"It's no big deal…but everyone seems to be shocked that I'm seventeen…what's the big deal? Age is but a number…" I joked.

* * *

During the day I kept thinking how hard some of my classes are. I think most of them would be easy if I just studied hard enough this year. Other than that I would be okay.

"Okay what the heck is so great about you anyway?!" The frilly brat girl from earlier showed up.

"Umm…am I missing something?" I asked.

"Everyone thinks you're SO great! What's so great about you huh?! I'm the one everyone should be thinking about!" The black haired girl huffed and pushed me into a wall.

"Not to sound mean…..okay I don't really care if I sound mean…but the world doesn't revolve around you. Get your head from out of your ass and wake up honey." The girl's jaw dropped and we all heard some snickers from around us.

"Y—y—you won't get away with this! I'll tell my father about you! He's the principal you know!" The girl stomped off.

"I feel sorry for your father!" I yelled back to her. Everyone started to laugh as the girl got more embarrassed. _Okay if she's the principal's daughter than that means she IS Elizabeth Delmas. Or…Sissy anyway…_

"Holy crap! Hahahahaha! No one ever stood up to Sissy like that before! Oh god that was hilarious! HAHAHAHA! CAN'T. BREATHE." Odd cackled and rolled around on the ground in laughter.

"Nice one…I wish I could talk to her like that. I guess we're all just chicken in the end." Jeremy told me.

"It's no big deal…I've dealt with girls like her…but just so you know you guys are NOT chicken. You're way too awesome for that." I smiled at Jeremy. Jeremy eventually smiled back at me.

"HEY YOU!" I saw Jim walking over with Sissy.

"Yes sir?" I acted innocent. Odd stopped laughing and stood up.

"Were you just bullying this girl?" Jim asked me. Jim pointed at Sissy who pretended to cry.

"In my defense sir…she was bullying ME first. She called me…oh god I don't wanna say it out loud…it's such a bad word." I fake cried. Jim stiffened a bit as he saw me cry. Jeremy and Odd looked at each other before looking back at me in shock. Sissy got angry and Jim started looking at her suspiciously.

"It's fine…what did she say?" Jim asked.

"S—she…she called me a bitch. I'm just new here sir…I didn't do anything." I hugged Odd and cried into his shoulder. Odd was surprised at first, but played along and rubbed my back.

"SISSY! We're gonna have to have a little chat with your father! FOUR HOURS OF DETENTION DELMAS!" Jim told her. Sissy was shocked and her jaw dropped again. _If she was gonna play this little game then I will too._ "I'm really sorry about that Miss Ridolfi. It won't happen again." Jim apologized as he escorted Sissy away. _Strike three and you're out… : ) _

Odd whispered that Jim and Sissy were gone and I immediately got off of Odd and wiped away my tears.

"Holy crap…you got SISSY in trouble! HOLY COW! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU'RE MY HERO!" Odd cheered.

"When you grow up with siblings you kinda learn how to get certain people in trouble…" I smiled deviously.

"Wow…you should go into the Drama Club after that performance…" Jeremy muttered.

"Thank you! But Drama Club isn't my thing…so what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! We wanted to ask if you wanted to eat with us at lunch!" Odd remembered.

"Sure. I was just on my way to see you guys." I smiled and walked with the two.

After getting to lunch Odd began to tell everyone how I stood up to Sissy and how I also got her in trouble. Honestly I thought she deserved the detention. She wouldn't leave me alone by the time I arrived here and she wasn't being friendly either.

"Whoah…SHE did that to SISSY?" Yumi asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah! It was the happiest moment of my life!" Odd laughed.

"Yeah…you should have been there. It was incredible! I almost believed her! She cried in front of Jim and he took her side instead of Sissy's right away!" Jeremy laughed too.

"Dang…that's amazing…but I hope you know now that Sissy won't stop until she gets you out of this school…you probably made her top enemy on her list besides me." Yumi told me. I rolled my eyes at that comment…I really didn't care about Sissy. I would try to ignore her from this moment on. If she did anything to me I'll be sure to get her back. I always got even with someone and that's why my siblings never messed with me. I was the pranking queen!

"Oh I'll be fine…if she wants a battle…." I paused for dramatic effect. "Then I'll give her a WAR." I smirked. We all laughed and continued to eat.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys! I got that 'thing' finished." Jeremy told the others. They all nodded and looked excited. I had NO clue what they were all talking about though…

"Umm…am I missing out on something guys?" I asked confusedly.

"Sorry Bella…we don't think you're ready to know about it yet. We'll tell you soon when we're all ready okay?" Odd smiled sweetly at me.

I began blushing for some reason and then just nodded. I didn't like it, but I understood. They'll tell me when they're ready.

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!" I began running away.

Sissy was chasing me and I remembered that I had asthma. If I got myself too worked up and overdid anything then I would get an asthma attack soon enough. I had no idea why Sissy was chasing me though! One minute I'm walking to class and the next thing I know a SUPER Sissy comes chasing after me breaking everything in her way to get me. But the question is...WHY THE HELL DOES SHE WANT TO KILL ME?!

"BELLA!" I saw Odd running over to me. I tripped and started to wheeze. Sissy grabbed a tree. Yes…a HUGE TREE to hit me with it. Odd quickly grabbed my hand a yanked me away far enough that the tree would miss us.

"ODD! WHY THE HELL DID SISSY BECOME SUPER STRONG?!" I yelled frantically.

"I'll explain later! You have to follow me though! Come on!"

After running to the track field I began to slow down and started coughing violently.

"Bella! What's wrong?!" Odd asked worriedly.

"_Aaa…Asthma…_" I breathed out. I heard Odd curse under his breath.

"Do you have an inhaler?" Odd tried not to panic as we saw Sissy coming closer to us.

"_B—back…pack…in the hallway back there before…..I got chased…by Sissy…_"

"Shoot….okay…I'll carry you okay? I may look scrawny, but I'm pretty strong." Odd smiled at me before picking me up and running away from Sissy again. She managed to throw a spear from the track field at us from a distance. We were lucky it missed though. For once though…I was truly scared. How long could we run from Sissy before she eventually got to us?

"_W—where…are we going?_" I asked.

"The Factory…I'll tell you later…it's that secret that we can't tell you about yet remember?" Odd told me. I just nodded my head and started to feel tired as I was losing air. I could feel my lungs closing up.

When we got to this abandon factory I saw Sissy not too far behind. I could see the crazy symbol in her eyes. It was like something out of a horror movie. I may be wrong but…is Sissy possessed? Is that why she's going psycho killer on us?

"CRAP!" Odd looked at my now pale skin. "Hold on! We're almost there!" Odd held onto me tight as he held some rope and swung us down to the ground. He got his cellphone out and began dialing a number. "JEREMY! We need help! NOW! Isabella has asthma and she doesn't have an inhaler!...we're being chased by a POSSESSED SISSY!...no it's not my fault! JUST GET ME SOME BACK UP AND DEACTIVATE THAT DAMN TOWER!" Odd yelled into the phone. He flipped it shut and then started brushing hair out of my face. "Crud…" Odd muttered.

Odd looked worried…he probably had no idea what to do. I was kinda dying right now and it was all because of Sissy…well…it's her fault I dropped my backpack in the first place…In the nick of time we saw Ulrich come out of the elevator next to us and blocked Sissy's upcoming attack before she hit us with a metal pole.

"Alright…this is the only thing I can think of doing to help you breathe! _Please_ don't get any wrong ideas!" Odd helped me sit up and then locked lips with mine.

I was surprised! I mean who wouldn't be in a situation like this? After squirming around and refusing to open my mouth I relaxed and closed my eyes as I felt Odd pry open my mouth with his tongue. I then slowly began to realize what Odd was doing. He was doing mouth to mouth to help me breathe and give me some air. It was very heroic and kinda…romantic at the same time…after a few minutes we all saw Sissy drop her weapon and then fall to the floor unconscious. Ulrich was seriously wiped out though. He dropped the metal stick he was holding and fell to his knees in exhaustion. When he looked at us though his eyes widened.

"ODD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ulrich looked disgusted. Odd broke our lip contact running out of breath and glared at Ulrich.

"It's not like THAT you perv! I'm giving her mouth to mouth! She's got asthma and she can't breathe!" Odd snapped. "I have to do SOMETHING! If not ANYTHING!"

"Oh jees…" Ulrich looked worried.

Odd carried me into the elevator and the three of us went down to this weird computer room. It was the weirdest crap I saw since I got here. Was this the secret they were keeping from me?

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asked from the other side of the room.

"No…she's still having trouble breathing…" Odd put me down and rested my head on his lap.

Yumi and Aelita came up from the elevator and ran over to us.

"Shoot…she's not looking too good." Yumi mumbled.

"What did Xana want with Bella though? It doesn't make sense..." Ulrich pointed out. _Xana? What the heck's a Xana?_

Odd put his hand on my forehead and then put his head to my chest noticing I was losing air still.

"SHIT!"

Odd quickly held my head up and gave me mouth to mouth again. I could tell everyone was feeling awkward at this point watching the two of us lip locking in front of them. I could feel the tension between Ulrich and Yumi mostly. They most likely had a thing for each other. After several minutes my breathing was getting normal again.

"Holy…shit…what just happened here?" I chuckled weakly. Everyone started to smile at me noticing I was doing better.

"You gave us a real scare you know…" Aelita giggled.

"Sorry about that…if I hadn't dropped my backpack I would have been fine and used my inhaler…sorry about that Odd." I blushed. Odd only smiled at me.

"Hey it was my _pleasure_." Odd wiggled his eyebrows. Yumi and Ulrich both punched his shoulders. "OW! I was only joking you know!" Odd yelped.

"So Jeremy…should we launch a return to the past?" Aelita asked. _ A return to the past? What the hell is that? I'm SO lost right now..._

"Um…guys? What's going on? I'm seriously confused as to why Sissy was chasing me like a psycho killer trying to kill me. Care to enlighten me as to what happened? You guys seem to know what's going on…and from what I can tell you're all used to this…_whatever_ '**this**' is." I looked at them all suspiciously.

Odd helped me sit up and I began to rest my body against the wall.

"Look…we can't tell you…not yet. We really want to trust you, but considering we've just met you and all…I don't want to risk it." Yumi answered.

"She's kinda right…we've only known you for a day. I'm not sure I completely trust you yet." Ulrich spoke up. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Yeah you guys are right…but I have a right to know…so you'll explain everything soon right?" I asked.

"Yeah…we will." Jeremy nodded his head in approval. I chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Aelita asked.

"It's just that….I felt like I've known you all for years, but we just met yesterday. I already feel like you're my best friends. You remind me of my old ones before I moved here." I smiled at everyone.

I could sense the sudden tension between all of us. They all looked like they felt guilty…or were going to feel guilty in just a bit….but what were they feeling guilty about? Jeremy walked back over to the computer and had his hand hovering over a certain button. He looked back at me and looked a little sad.

"Sorry Isabella…it's best if you don't know yet. The less you know the better….but I promise we'll tell you soon when we all feel we can trust you…we already lost someone and we can't afford to make the same mistake twice." Jeremy apologized. _So this has happened before? Someone discovered their secret and joined their group? What happened to that person?_

"May I know who this guy was? The friend you lost?" I asked.

"Well you won't remember anyway…his name is William Dunbar. We had to replace him with a clone…we lost him after he just joined Code Lyoko…"

_Code…Lyoko? Sounds like a computer game._

I was about to speak up again to ask what Code Lyoko was, but then Jeremy shook his head and gave me a look that told me to 'drop it' for now. And that's what I did…Jeremy pushed the button and the last thing I saw was a bright light surrounding us.

* * *

"Whoah…SHE did that to SISSY?" Yumi asked. _WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S GOING ON?!_ _How did I get back in the cafeteria?!_

"Oh yeah! It was the happiest moment of my life!" Odd laughed.

"Yeah…you should have been there. It was incredible! I almost believed her! She cried in front of Jim and he took her side instead of Sissy's right away!" Jeremy laughed too.

"Dang…that's amazing…but I hope you know now that Sissy won't stop until she gets you out of this school…you probably made her top enemy on her list besides me." Yumi told me.

I was frozen. I remember this conversation…it was EARLIER today. _Talk about Déjà Vu…._

"Bella?" Odd waved his hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay?" Aelita asked worriedly. Everyone started to look at me with concern. I kept trying to speak, but nothing would come out! They were all worried thinking I was about to faint or something! I grabbed my backpack and then started to think **now** was the time to run before they got suspicious. I then shoved a croissant in my mouth eating it quickly before trying to escape.

"I—I…uh….COMING MOTHER!" I quickly dashed out of the cafeteria.

I kept running until I got to my dorm. After slamming the door behind me I slid down the door sitting down and let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully they didn't follow me…

"Holy shit…was THIS the return to the past that they were talking about? How the hell is that even possible?!" I began breathing in and out of a paper bag in attempt to calm down. "Okay…calm down Bella…maybe all of that never happened and you just dreamt up the whole thing…I day dream a lot! That's gotta be it….heh heh…" I nervously chuckled. _I'm going to have to call in sick…I'm just freaking out way too much…WAIT! I can't let them think anything is wrong! They'll get suspicious!_

I just sat there…the minutes that passed by felt like hours. I was slightly scared and I had no idea what to do…I can't exactly tell my parents or my best friends considering they're in another country…what should I do? Who can I trust? They all seem to be hiding something and whatever it was…it was a pretty big secret they had to hide.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Bella? Are you in there?" Aelita's asked from the other side of the door.

"Bella look…are you alright? We're pretty worried about you…" I heard Odd's voice too.

"Look! We know you're in there! Open up!" Yumi demanded.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! SHHIIIIIIIT! WHAT DO I DO?! _Okay…just act natural…_

I took a deep breath and got up. My hand hovered over the door handle…after a few seconds I turned the door knob and opened the door.

"H—hey guys…" I smiled sheepishly.

"What the heck was that about in the cafeteria?" Ulrich asked me.

"Oh I just uh…realized that I forgot to call my parents?" I lied. I hope they believe me… "I was uh…supposed to call them and tell them how my first day was…silly me!" I laughed nervously.

"Oh thank god…for a second I was worried that you remembered—" Yumi elbowed Odd in the stomach so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What he meant was that he was just worried that you weren't feeling well." Yumi finished for him.

Okay…maybe I should just tell them I remember. It seems like from what Jeremy told me that they're the only ones who can remember anything after this 'return to the past' stuff. Should I just tell them the truth straight out? God…I really like them. They're the first group of friends I actually like since I got here! If I lost them I think I'd go insane! These guys are the best thing that happened to me since I came to Kadic and I've only known them for a day! I won't ruin this friendship!

"Guys…I…I'm really touched that you all care about me." I smiled warmly at Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita. For some reason though…Jeremy wasn't with them…

* * *

Normal POV

Jeremy shuffled through his room and dropped his backpack on his bed before making his way to the computer.

"She HAS to know something…she could be Xana for all I know! But that can't be…all her records check out. She's a real person." Jeremy sighed in frustration.

He looked up everything he knew on this new student who recently arrived to Kadic Academy. She was a really beautiful girl with long brown hair and had blue eyes that were so PRETTY! AND she was slightly older than all of them! Even Yumi! I mean Yumi was almost her age and they were in the same grade… and her birthday was in two months anyway…but that's not the point! The point was….why would someone like HER hang out with a group of people like HIM AND HIS FRIENDS? It didn't add up. But she wasn't shallow like Sissy at all. She had a nice personality and she was right before he launched the return to the past. They all knew each other for a day, but it felt like they were best friends for years! Jeremy was stumped on this. He didn't know what to think of her…but for some reason he really did feel he could trust her with their secret. Isabella could have hung out with anyone in the school, but she chose to hang out with him, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Yumi…maybe they could have another girl on their team? She could be useful. But what would everyone else think? They don't seem to trust her enough yet…Jeremy looked back at the computer screen. "_I'll just see what happens through time…if she's still friends with us then I guess we'll trust her with our secret….but I already feel like she knows something…she wasn't supposed to remember, but for some reason I think she does and she won't tell us…" _Jeremy thought.

Jeremy really liked Isabella as a friend already. She didn't think of him as a nerd for once and she just treated him equally like the others. The others would make a few jokes, but he knew they didn't mean it. But still…there was something else about her.

* * *

_Well that's the first one. I edited it out a bit! I hope it's better! If not then oh well! Too bad! I'm working on SO many other stories! Deal with it! Anyways…I hope you enjoyed reading! _


	2. Emotion Overload! HELP!

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If not then oh well! ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! By the way…THIS chapter is about Bella joining the Lyoko warriors! She gets to be a part of the team. But Xana does something to control her emotions…which makes her do unspeakable things lol XD Just kidding…**mostly**…Anyways! I hope you enjoy! If not then OH WELL!_

Two months had passed since I found out about this Code Lyoko…none of them suspected I knew…but it wasn't ALL bad. I mean…we all grew closer over time and seriously weird how often I kept returning to the past and had to pretend that nothing was wrong and say EXACTLY and act EXACTLY like I did that morning or they would be suspicious. I didn't want to betray their trust because I really like all of them, so I did everything I could to help them out whenever they needed to go to that abandon factory. Like keep the teachers distracted…that type of thing. They were officially my best friends and they proved that they also liked me being a close friend to them as well. I just wished they would tell me everything and explain already…I'm tired of waiting and pretending I have no idea what's going on. It's been getting harder! Especially with _Odd_…since we're like best friends it's hard to lie to him…

"HEY BELLAMIA!" Odd ran over to me and hugged me. Yeah…Odd always called me that. It was cute, but I always got teased about it.

"Hey Goku!" I smiled and hugged Odd back. It was weird but…I think he got taller…I mean I wasn't that tall either, but I used to be able to see everything over his shoulders, but now? Not so much… "What did I tell you about calling me Goku?! I'm not from Dragonball Z!" Odd whined.

"But you look like a super sayan! It's not my fault it's true!" I mimicked Odd.

Odd and I glared at each other and it felt like forever until we both burst out laughing. Odd put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

"I love you buddy!" Odd smiled. I began blushing at the word 'love'.

I was so weird like that. I was basically weird about anything that had to do with romance. I didn't really like any of the guys I dated now that I thought about it. They were never for me…

"What's wrong? You hungry?" Odd asked. "Maybe you're not feeling well." I kept blushing even more the closer Odd got. Odd closed the distance between us and put his hand on my forehead to check for a fever.

"What are you two doing?!" Yumi asked motherly.

"I'm just checking for a fever…her face is all red and she suddenly got quiet." Odd explained.

Yumi smirked at my blushing face and could read me like a book.

"I think I know what's wrong…Let me see her real quick." Yumi grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Odd. "Okay spill….there is **definitely** something going on between you two!"Yumi snapped her fingers in sudden realization. "YOU LIKE HIM!" Yumi said a little too loudly.

"I DO NOT!" I squeaked as my face got redder.

"Bella and Odd sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage—" Yumi sang.

"SHUT UP!" I quickly covered her mouth. "Okay! It's true! I have a crush on Odd! But don't tell him or I'll tell Ulrich you like him!" I threatened.

"SSSSSSH! I do not like Ulrich!" Yumi began blushing.

"Yumi…no offense...but you really can't seem to lie very well." I began smirking now.

"Oh shut up…" Yumi rolled her eyes. "Fine…I won't tell…so…when are you gonna ask him out?"

"_Never_….I just…I don't know if he likes me. Plus with his reputation about dating mostly every girl in this school I'm afraid that it wouldn't work out or something…" I smiled sadly.

"Well you never know unless you try." Yumi advised me.

"You should try taking your own advice." I smirked. Yumi rolled her eyes and then we both walked back over to Odd.

"Oh good! You're better! How'd you do it Yumi?" Odd asked.

"Oh it was nothing…it's just girl talk."

"Uuuggh…enough said. Let's go! I'm hungry!" Odd quickly ran to the cafeteria.

We met the others in the cafeteria and I kinda got tired of Jeremy whispering to Aelita and the others while I just sat there and tried not to listen. It was about Code Lyoko wasn't it?

"EH HEM!" I coughed loudly. Everyone looked at me. "Look I wanted to talk to you guys about something…it's really important."

Odd looked the most curious, but everyone had a feeling they knew what it was that I was going to tell them.

"RIDOLFI!"

I was interrupted when Jim stomped over to our table.

"What is the meaning of this threat letter to Sissy?!" Jim slammed the piece of paper on my table.

I quickly scanned it and knew that this was Sissy's doing and I KNEW for sure that it was Sissy's handwriting.

"Um sir no offense, but this isn't my handwriting. It's Sissy's…" I pointed out.

"She said you put it in her locker and that she knows it's yours!" Jim glared at me. "We don't tolerate death threats Miss Ridolfi!"

I then glared at Jim and got out of my purse my English essay and proved to him that it wasn't my handwriting.

"Jim…what do you see here?" I asked.

"Ummm….an English essay…" Jim answered timidly.

"And who is it written by?"

Jim finally realized and saw the difference in the handwriting.

"I—I—I…uh…I'm really sorry about the misunderstanding. I thought..."

"Jim I'm really sick of Sissy trying to get me in trouble…it's getting old seeing you come here to lecture me…SISSY is trying to FRAME ME…." I glared at Jim.

"I'm really sorry…I'll make sure I look into it before pointing fingers…" Jim walked away.

I then looked at my watch and saw that lunch time was up.

"UUUUUUGGH! REALLY?! GOD!" I sighed in frustration. "Never mind…can we all meet up later instead?"

"Yeah sure…it's fine." Aelita replied.

"We can meet in my room after classes are over." Jeremy offered.

"Good…." And with that I walked to my next class.

* * *

After classes I put some blue hair dye in Sissy's shampoo as payback for the 'death threat'. I mean seriously Sissy…if you're going to frame me…do it right. When going to Jeremy's room at the time he asked I saw everyone looking slightly nervous.

"Oh good you're here." Jeremy forced a smile.

I shut the door behind me and then sat next to Odd.

"Alright…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _This is it! Time to tell them the truth!_ "Guys…I know about everything…I never forgot those 'return to the past' things…I remembered about this Code Lyoko you mentioned…I remember _everything_." Their reaction would have been priceless, but I was trying to be serious because it wasn't the time to joke right now.

"So…I _was_ right…" Jeremy mumbled.

We all looked at Jeremy in surprise.

"YOU MEAN YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" Yumi practically yelled.

"I _didn't_ know! I just _suspected_ that she knew…but I guess I was right." Jeremy answered.

"So…what should we do?" Aelita asked.

"Guys…I'm right here" I deadpanned. "…but seriously I never told anyone your secret…I'm not shallow like that. I even tried to help you out every chance I got so you could get to that factory." I explained.

Odd smiled at me and then sat up straight.

"Alright…I say we let her join our group." Odd spoke up.

"WHAT? Are you insane?" Ulrich glared at Odd. "It's too dangerous for her!"

"Look! She deserves to know everything! She stuck up for us! She's even helped us out!** Plus** we owe her!" Odd glared back at everyone.

They all fell silent…but then slowly nodded.

"Yeah…I guess you're right Odd…" Aelita muttered.

"Alright…we'll let her join our group. She can be a Lyoko warrior." Jeremy approved. My head perked up at this decision. "But if you slip up and do anything stupid…then you're out. Okay?" Jeremy told me.

"Okay…I won't let you guys down…now please…explain everything from the beginning?" I asked.

After listening to the whole ordeal about how Xana was an evil computer virus, that he was trying to take over the world, and that they always had to stop him and were trying to shut him down we all went back to our rooms. I was surprised. Aelita pretty much grew up in Lyoko her whole life since she was a kid. I knew it was so her father could protect her but still…that would suck. She never had any friends and had no idea what we usually did here on Earth. I was glad she was fitting in though. Oh yeah…and Odd and Aelita were supposed to be cousins too! It was the only way Aelita could stay here at Kadic.

* * *

Jeremy texted me and told me to meet with everyone at the factory. It was really awesome that we had no classes today, so I was pretty excited. After getting there I was told to step into a scanner with Odd and Aelita in the other scanners and I was basically teleported to Code Lyoko.

"So how do you feel?" Odd asked.

I looked over at everything and saw myself as like a three dimensional video game character! It was awesome here!

"Whoa…this place is awesome! What do I look like?" I wondered.

We were in a replica of this sector 5. It was destroyed by Xana. I saw a ship and looked in the reflection of it. I was wearing similar design of Harley Quinn's costume except it had a skirt and it cut off at the waist, so it showed off my stomach. I had some boots that matched, no sleeves, fingerless gloves, it was cut low on the top and showed off a little bit of my chest, and the last feature was that I had an awesome utility type of belt that held two guns…I didn't know how else I could explain it, but…I looked good! I was just glad I didn't look completely ridiculous. I looked at Odd and saw that he was like a purple cat and Aelita had some leather outfit on with a skirt too. I think we all looked pretty cool.

"_You ready to do some training?_" Jeremy asked.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" I cheered.

Odd chuckled and then started to attack me.

"Odd! What the heck are you doing?!" I asked.

"I'm trying to train with you! Good reflexes by the way…that'll help you."

"Oh….okay…" I sighed in relief.

"_Alright Bella…well your weapon appears to be your utility belt. You have bombs, smoke pellets, laser guns, and a button that can summon a shield…wow…that actually sounds pretty cool. Try to test everything out and fight with Odd some more._" Jeremy told us.

The both of us listened to Jeremy and we began to fight again. I got out my guns and hit Odd twice. Odd shot some arrow thing at me from his paw and I summoned my shield to deflect it. I then threw a bomb at Odd and he quickly dodged it before it exploded.

"_Okay! You're good so stop! Guys there's trouble! Xana's activated a tower! You have to go! NOW!_" Jeremy informed us. "_I'll bring up your vehicles…_"

I took a cool looking skateboard that showed up, Aelita got on some bike, and Odd was trying to kick me off the hoverboard.

"Hey! That's mine!" Odd whined.

"Sorry kitty cat…I called it first." I winked at Odd.

"Oh…so you wanna play THAT game huh?" Odd smirked.

_Uh oh…what's he gonna do this time? _Odd quickly jumped on the hoverboard before I could take off and then wrapped his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder. I was blushing by now.

I began following Aelita and quickly got the hang of using the hoverboard. It was really fun! No wonder Odd liked it. There were these weird creatures that started shooting at us and I quickly dodged their attacks.

"Who taught you to drive?!" Odd complained.

"_**You**_ taught me!" I yelled.

"Oh…right…" Odd blushed. Odd taught me how to ride skateboard.

I saw Aelita get hit with a laser and I immediately jumped off the hoverboard and gave it to Odd.

"Aelita! You okay?" Aelita nodded as I helped her up.

"_Oh no! It's a __Scyphozoa__!_" Jeremy yelled. I looked behind me and saw some tentacle looking jellyfish heading towards us. _Ew...that had sexual assault written all over that thing..._

"Aelita! Get out of here! You're the one that deactivates the tower right?" I asked.

"But I can't just leave you here alone!" Aelita told me.

"That's why I've got Odd with me! I'll be fine! Just go!" I demanded.

Aelita nodded her head and ran off towards the tower. When the Scyphozoa got near me I immediately got out my guns and started shooting at it while dodging its tentacles that kept trying to catch me. I saw Odd killing and finishing off the Creepers before coming back over to me. The Scyphozoa however had a glowing tentacle that managed to slap my face really hard. That's when Odd came to the rescue.

"Hey! Miss me?" Odd joked.

"Not a chance kitty!" I winked at Odd.

Odd kept shooting laser arrows at the Scyphozoa before it decided to flee.

"Well…that was surprisingly easy…" Odd mumbled.

"You just jinxed it!" I smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! I was just saying!" Odd laughed.

Before Aelita even set foot in the tower….the tower just deactivated itself…

"_The towers….deactivated? Xana's up to something…alright guys…I'll devirtualize you_" Jeremy told us.

In seconds my mind was blank before I woke up in the scanner I was in. Yumi and Ulrich were there waiting for us as we stepped out. My legs felt weak and I just fell to my knees.

"Bella! You okay?" Odd ran over to me and had his arm around my waist to keep me standing as I had my arm around his shoulder.

"My legs feel like jelly!" I giggled.

"Oh…that happened to me the first time I was on Lyoko…you'll be fine…it wears off." Odd shrugged.

Odd helped me walk over to the elevator.

"So…what's for lunch?" I smiled.

"I know! I'm starving! Aren't you?" Odd asked.

"Yeah…you two are definitely made for each other…" Ulrich smirked. The both of us went wide eyed at this statement and began blushing.

"Well at least I'd be able to tell her! Why don't you tell YUMI how you feel for her huh?!" Odd retorted.

"SSSH! I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR YUMI! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!" Ulrich hissed.

"Then don't talk to me about having feelings for Bella because I don't! If I like her then I'll tell her you got that?!" Odd glared at Ulrich.

"GUYS! What's wrong with you?" Yumi yelled. "Stop acting like morons!"

I was blushing this entire conversation. It was like Odd was basically telling me straight to my face that he didn't even like me and that IS what he said. It hurt though…I pushed Odd off of me and leaned against Yumi instead.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked me.

"Nothing…" I growled.

"You just made someone mad." Ulrich teased. Odd glared at Ulrich and refused to say anything.

After getting back to super computer we saw Jeremy finishing up some typing before jumping off the chair.

"Alright…let's get to the cafeteria…I hear today's lunch is spaghetti!" Jeremy smiled.

I immediately perk up at this and then started to stretch my legs before running to the cafeteria alone. I just didn't wanna talk to Odd right now…especially after what he said…

"Hey! Why did you ditch us back there?" Aelita asked.

"I just wanted to get spaghetti…I'm really hungry…" I answered.

For some reason I went from happy to sad. It wasn't THAT time of the month…so why did I feel so strange all of a sudden? Everyone sat at the table after getting their meal and I sat next to Aelita and Jeremy instead of sitting with Odd who sat with Yumi and Ulrich. I don't know why but…I began to cry. The reason was that I had NO idea why…it felt like someone had a remote control and was literally controlling how I **felt**. Like that episode of Kim Possible with those wierd nano tech bugs behind their neck that controlled their emotions! I didn't know what to do!

"Bella?! What's wrong?!"

"I—I don't know! I just feel r—really emotional right now!" I cried.

Aelita rubbed my back in attempt to calm me down and then my mood went from sad to completely angry when Sissy came over to insult me.

"Oh look it's the slut and her gang of miscreants…except for you Ulrich darling…" Sissy smirked evilly. Herb and Nicholas were behind her chuckling.

I stood up from the table and then pushed Sissy and made her land into someone's tray full of spaghetti. In seconds her face fell flat in the spaghetti.

"SHUT. UP." I glared at her.

"W—what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sissy cried out. Odd immediately got up from his seat and held me back.

"BELLA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Odd yelled.

I pushed Odd off of me and stalked out of the cafeteria. I ran towards a tree nearby and saw Odd chasing me. I began crying again. _What the hell is wrong with me today?_

"I think there's something wrong…unless you're on your period…or you're bipolar…I think that Xana did something to you…let's get you checked out okay?" As soon as Odd put his hand on my shoulder. I perked up and gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"O—Odd? Do you….like me?" I winked at Odd.

Odd began blushing immediately and I only got up and got closer to him which didn't help him much.

"I—uh…of course I do…you're one of my best friends…I'm sorry about earlier by the way…Ulrich just made me mad…" Odd whispered.

I put my hands on Odd's cheeks and smiled seductively at Odd before leaning in closer towards his face.

"What would you do if I did this?"

I went in for the kill and just kissed Odd. Odd at first tried to fight it, but he immediately gave in and began kissing me back. _NO STOP! STOP KISSING ODD! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! I feel like I'm not even in control anymore!_

Odd and I were now in a full blown make out session. We were definitely French kissing right now and it strangely felt amazing. Even if I wasn't really in control of myself right now.…Odd definitely knew how to treat a lady.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Yumi yelled as she and Ulrich pulled us apart. Odd was smiling dreamily and sighed with bliss as everyone stared at us with their jaws dropped open in shock.

"Holy crap…what just happened?" Odd's eyes were as wide as saucers and his hair was slightly messed up.

"What the heck is going on with you Bella?!" Ulrich asked.

"Guys…this might sound crazy…but I think Xana did something to her." Odd told them.

"Actually…that doesn't sound so crazy…she's been acting weird…but why is Xana controlling her emotions like this?" Aelita asked. I winked at Odd before pushing myself out of Yumi's arms and hugging Odd around his torso.

"Well…I don't mind entirely…" Odd mumbled. "She's _definitely_ a good kisser." He joked.

"You did **NOT** just say that." Jeremy muttered. "Xana could make her angry at any moment! Then she would be ATTACKING us Odd! Think for a moment would you?!" Odd stiffened as Jeremy mentioned this.

"Um…let's get her to the factory…" Odd decided.

"Smart choice…" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"How did Xana manage to pull this off though?" Aelita wondered.

"That Scyphozoa must have done something when it hit her with his tentacle! It was glowing red and everything!" Odd remembered.

"That must have been it…alright guys…to the factory…I'll have to figure out something to make her normal again." Jeremy told us.

_PLEASE! __**PLEASE**__ FIND OUT HOW TO FIX ME!_

We all ran towards the factory and I began tearing up feeling all sad again.

"Oh Bella! It's fine! Don't be sad! Be glad!" Odd joked. I giggled and hugged Odd tightly again.

Jeremy and Aelita kept trying everything they could on the super computer and we all waited there for what seemed like hours…but it had only been thirty minutes.

"Anything yet?" Ulrich asked. "I don't think I can handle much more of this…" Ulrich rolled his eyes as he saw me kissing Odd on his cheek repeatedly.

"Guys…this might take a while. Until I figure out something just take care of Bella and keep her busy…" Jeremy ordered.

They all nodded and Yumi immediately grabbed me by my wrist and started taking me away from Odd. I began crying again and I saw Yumi become stiff. She was probably uncomfortable right now… _Sorry Yumi…_

"Alright never mind…you can have her…you're on babysitting duty." Yumi pushed me towards Odd.

"I won't let you down sir yes sir!" Odd mock saluted.

* * *

Odd and I went to his dorm and just spent most of our time watching movies or playing truth or dare just to pass the time. We also played with Kiwi too and kept him company. I would break down and cry a couple of times for no reason at all, but Odd immediately cheered me up not long after. _Jeremy better fix this soon…=_=_

"Odd…truth or dare?" I giggled.

"Ummmm….dare?" Odd said unsure.

"Kiss me." I winked. Odd began blushing and tried to control himself.

"As much fun as that was last time…I'm afraid I'll pass Bellamia. I just…I don't want this to lead anywhere without clothes…I would know! I'm a teenage boy for crying out loud! Of course I'll enjoy it at first, but I don't wanna go too far! My parents not to mention our friends would kill us if you happened to get pregnant! NO THANKS! Plus you're my best friend who I possibly have feelings for and I don't want anything like that to ruin our friendship!" Odd blurted out. I just giggled and scooted closer to Odd putting my hand on his thigh which made his face even redder.

"You still have a dare to do…" I leaned in closer and had my face an inch from Odd's.

"It's so wrong yet it feels so right…god you're tempting…" Odd blushed.

Odd slowly closed his eyes and closed the distance between us and began kissing me again. Several seconds later we were French kissing again. I started playing with the strings on Odd's sweatshirt as he started rubbing circles on my hip with his thumb. The both of us were moaning as the heat enveloped our bodies. I then started biting and sucking Odd's neck and I could feel him wriggling from underneath me.

"Why…are you so…persuasive?" Odd breathed out.

From a distance we could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Odd pushed me off of him and we attempted to make ourselves look normal. Odd got out his gameboy and we pretended nothing happened as Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita walked in.

"So how's everything going?" Aelita asked Odd

"U—uh…it's f—fine…" Odd stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow at Odd. I just giggled and played with Kiwi.

"I'm just having trouble with this game! This level is really hard!" Odd lied.

"Jeremy wanted to get you two to the factory pronto." Yumi informed us.

Odd stood up and rushed out of the door.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's go!" Odd quickly said.

They all looked at me as if I did something…which I did. I just giggled.

"Come on…let's get you normal again." Ulrich held out his hand and I grabbed onto it as Ulrich pulled me away and led me to the factory.

* * *

"Alright put Bella in a scanner, so I can send her to Lyoko." Jeremy told them.

Odd grabbed my hand and led me down to the scanner room. In seconds he tried pushing me in the scanner…but I refused.

"Come on! We have to put you into the scanner if you wanna be normal again!" Odd whined.

I began pouting and folded my arms.

"Okay as cute as you look right now….I really would like it if you just walked into the scanner! You'll be fine! I'll be with you in Lyoko." Odd smiled.

I still refused to step into the scanner.

"Okay fine…" Odd chuckled. Odd pulled me closer to him and had his arm around my waist before kissing me sweetly and fast. "There…now will you go?" Odd smiled.

I nodded and giggled as I stepped into the scanner. In seconds I was virtualized in Lyoko.

"_Okay Bella…we're gonna have to get you into a tower in one of Xana's replica's of the ice sector. I'm sending Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich in now, so stay there._" Jeremy told me.

Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich immediately came to Lyoko and we got into this ship before going to this replica of the ice sector. It was a long trip and I was fascinated the entire time…When we hopped off the ship we saw some Creepers and Blocks blocking our entrance and in front of them was a shaggy haired boy with a huge blade. It was like Ichigo's zanpakuto from Bleach! That's how huge it was!

"Oh great…it's William…." Ulrich glared at him as he evilly smirked at us. "How do you think we should play this?"

"_Um…let's see…Aelita has to be with Bella in the tower in order for her to get normal again…so Ulrich and Odd…you distract William and the monsters._" Jeremy ordered.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Odd teased.

"_I suggest you get moving and complain later Odd…_"

"I WAS JOKING—you know what?! Forget it!"

Jeremy uploaded the vehicles and we were all on our way to the tower. Unfortunately…Xana had other plans for me…in seconds I became really angry and I could tell that Xana did this to unleash my anger on Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita instead of William and the monsters. I jumped off one of the vehicles, got out my guns and started shooting at them. _NOOOOOOO! STOP SHOOTING AT YOUR FRIENDS DAMMIT!_

"BELLA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Ulrich yelled.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled back angrily.

"Guys! It isn't her! Xana's making her angry at us!" Aelita realized.

Odd jumped off his hoverboard and started to attack me in attempt to hold me down or distract me.

"We can always do this the easy way or the hard way!" Odd told me. I growled at Odd before throwing a bomb at him. He immediately dodged it and then began smirking like this was a game for him. Well...it was probably going to be more of a challenge than a game anyway...

"Hard way it is then!" Odd chuckled.

Ulrich was busy fighting off William while Aelita took care of the Blocks and Creepers. Odd tried not to hit me at all, so I wouldn't be devirtualized and instead just kept dodging my attacks.

"Jeremy?! What do I do about Bella?! How can I get her on our side again?! HELP!" Odd cried. Odd dodged another bomb.

"_Ummm….try to make her angry at William…it MIGHT help…not guaranteeing anything though…_" Jeremy suggested. Odd nodded his head and then started to yell at me.

"Hey Bella! William called you a fat, good for nothing, pathetic excuse of a girl and Lyoko Warriror!" Odd told me.

I immediately stopped throwing bombs at Odd and then glanced at William for a minute. If he hadn't been smirking and looking at me at the same time at that exact moment I probably wouldn't have believed Odd, but unfortunately for William I DID believe Odd. In seconds I began sprinting towards William shooting at him with my guns and throwing one of my huge bombs at him. It did just the trick because he was already distracted fighting Ulrich that he didn't see me coming at all. William got defeated and faded away.

"Remind me never to get her angry…" Ulrich whispered to Odd.

"_Alright guys! Hurry up! Aelita! Get Bella into the tower and we'll go from there!_" Jeremy ordered.

Aelita lured me into the tower and Jeremy immediately went to work launching a program to debug me. I began floating up in the air and I felt a small pang in my chest. I think I was cured! YAY! I'm NOT hormonal and weird anymore! I ran out of the tower and hugged Odd.

"I am SO sorry I attacked you! And all that other stuff! I had no idea Xana did something to me!" I blurted out. "I'll totally be more careful next time!"

"Well…I'm still alive so…no foul." Odd gave me a noogie and Jeremy then devirtualized us.

* * *

"So do you remember anything?" Jeremy asked.

"Well…unfortunately yes…" I began blushing remembering that I made out with Odd.

"Alright…I'll give you one freebie…I'll launch a return to the past." Jeremy smiled at me. "It's good to have the real you back by the way…"

"Thanks…I'm glad to be back." I grinned.

And soon enough we were all engulfed by the bright light. I was glad I got to redo things…I didn't want to get in trouble for like attacking Sissy earlier…

"Oh look it's the slut and her gang of miscreants…except for you Ulrich darling…" Sissy smirked evilly.

"Are you talking about yourself, Nick, and Herb? That's what I call low self esteem Sissy." I teased.

Sissy's face turned red and Nicholas started to crack up even though I was pretty much insulting him too. Herb punched Nicholas in the arm and he ceased his laughter immediately.

"What?" Nick looked confused and rubbed his arm.

"They're talking about us." Herb hissed at him.

Odd burst out laughing and soon enough the entire cafeteria started laughing too because they heard my joke. Sissy was embarrassed and stomped out of the cafeteria with Nicholas and Herb following her.

"Oh god! Do you just come up with this stuff on your own or what?" Odd cackled.

"It just comes to me…" I smirked. "I admit I feel bad for embarrassing Sissy, but she totally asked for it this time. Calling me a slut was a little shallow even for her."

"True…" Yumi nodded and then high fived me. "But when was there not a time when she deserved so much worse?" Yumi joked.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said...this was an old story! Like from when I was in middle school! It's really old! I edited out a bit and I hope that did the trick! Anyways I'm glad you read this chapter! If you didn't enjoy the chapter then OH WELL! I'm done trying to fix it!_


	3. Friends No Longer!

_I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If not then OH WELL! I'm not gonna fix it anymore than I have to! Anyways…Thanks for all the reviews so far! When I heard that there's gonna be a season 5 of Code Lyoko this year I nearly flipped out. I mean how many years has it been? I hear it's going to take place in France because that's where the show took place. Hopefully though…it'll be shown in the US sometime soon…I hope they make an English version too…I also hear it's only going to be in French because it's supposed to take place in France and stuff…GGAAAAH! Thinking about it gets me worked up and excited! I can't wait! Anyways…ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

Odd and I kind of avoided each other for the past month…Well it was me who kept avoiding him…but I know…it's been a MONTH. It was just….a little awkward…I mean how Xana completely controlled my emotions and made me…kiss Odd. Or make out with him in this case. I didn't know how to talk to Odd anymore…I'd give anything for us to be close again. Everyone else thought we were in some big fight, but really? I think I'm scared. I really like Odd and I didn't know if he liked me back. I don't really deal with rejection that well…I wouldn't kill myself or anything serious like that, but I would be disappointed, depressed, and possibly become antisocial until I got better which took a while. Yeah…the last time I had a breakup with the only guy at school I like…well let's just say I was in a funk for a while. My parents tried everything they could to cheer me up since my ex-boyfriend was the only guy they actually trusted and welcomed into the family. I really liked him and so did my parents. Until I caught him cheating on me. Yeah I refused to get out of my room for months. I only got out for school and then after school I was back in my room and refused to come out. I only just got over him too…and in case you're wondering who this ex-boyfriend is…I'd rather not mention his name. He's a part of my old life, so I'd rather move on and forget about him!

"Miss Ridolfi? Are you feeling well? You look pale…" Miss Hertz looked at me in worry. Suddenly all attention in the class was directed at me.

Yumi looked up from her notebook and looked worried too.

"Would you like to go to the nurse?" Miss Hertz asked. I refused to speak, but instead just nodded my head. Yumi gave me a worried look that said, "Do you want me to come with you?" or "Do you wanna talk about it after class?" I shook my head at Yumi and smiled sadly at her. In seconds Miss Hertz wrote me a pass and I then walk out of the class.

I walked around aimlessly for what felt like hours. I even forgot about going to the nurse until I looked at the pass written up in my hand.

"Bella?"

I looked up from the ground and saw Ulrich and Odd standing there. I began blushing at the sight of Odd and clenched my mouth shut. I just forced out a smile and waved at them.

"What are you doing out here?" Odd asked. I just held up my pass which kind of explained everything.

"Are you feeling okay? Why are you going to the nurse?" Ulrich asked. _What is this? 20 questions?_

I just shrugged and tried walking away making sure to avoid eye contact. I was stopped when someone gently grabbed my arm. It was Odd.

"Look…if you're ever in trouble or you need to talk to someone you can talk to me. I mean…I just…" Odd trailed off as he looked into my eyes. I resisted the urge to hug Odd and just smiled at him. This was the first time he talked to me in the past month. But let's not forget why that was…I would never blame Odd for anything…it was my fault and I'm guilty of avoiding him…just so we're clear. I opened my mouth to speak until the bell rang. _There goes my chance…_

I left Odd and Ulrich and went to the nurse as everyone walked out of their previous class and went to lunch.

"Miss Ridolfi…I'm not sure what to make of this…are you feeling ill physically…or mentally?" Yolande asked.

"Well…I'm just…slightly depressed. I'll get over it soon…I'm just…trying to get over something…" I chuckled dryly.

"Is it a boy?" I immediately froze up. "I see…so it IS a boy. Alright…what's his name?" Yolande motioned for me to answer.

"I'd rather not say…I mean no offense…but…I'd prefer not to talk to a nurse or teacher about boys." I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

"I know it's not my place to give you advice on this sort of thing but…if you like someone...you should say how you feel. If he doesn't like you then there's no foul. You told him how you felt…you should move on. But if he DOES accept your feelings then…I'll be very happy for you." Yolande smiled.

"Well…let's just say I've been avoiding him because I don't want to be rejected. I have no idea if he likes me…" I grunted. I put my head in my hand frowning deeply thinking about Odd.

"You'll never know if you don't try…" Yolande advised.

"Thanks for everything, but I think I'll go eat now…I'm pretty hungry." I smiled at Yolande and then waltzed off to lunch. Yeah…I haven't really had anything to eat in days…It's probably been a week since I last ate. I was just not that hungry anymore, but from now on I'd try to perk up. I walked in to the cafeteria and saw the gang looking at me worriedly and I then went to grab a lunch tray until Sissy walked in front of me.

"Hello slut." Sissy hovered over me with her insane tallness. "Why is it you're not talking back huh?" She smirked. I then roll my eyes and finally spoke up which made Odd and the others look at me in surprise.

"Still have low self esteem huh? You should probably go see a therapist for that. It's not very nice calling yourself a slut…" I heard a few snickers in the cafeteria.

"OH SHUT UP! You know I'm talking about you!" Sissy argued.

"Really? That's bizarre...I always assumed you're talking about yourself because it's basically true..." With that I walked away and kept going into the lunch line. My stomach grumbled and I felt weak. _Maybe I shouldn't have skipped out on lunch and dinner so much…_I clutched my stomach and then saw stars starting to form. Oh god…I think I'm gonna faint! LITERALLY!

"Oh…crap…" I breathed out.

"What the heck's wrong with you this time drama queen?" Sissy smiled deviously. I felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Gonna…faint…_dumbass_…" With that I blacked out and fell to the floor.

Sissy literally gasped and looked at me in worry.

"SOMEONE GET THE NURSE!" Sissy yelled.

"Bella!" Odd got up from his chair and ran over to me. Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi all ran towards me. Jeremy put his hand to my forehead and noticed I had a fever.

"Oh jeez… guys she has a fever!" Jeremy noticed.

* * *

I woke up back in my dorm and in there I found everyone practically surrounding me except for Jeremy and Yumi. It was night time, so I assumed Yumi had to go home…as for Jeremy…I had no idea. Homework maybe?

"Uuuuggh…fooood…" I grunted. Odd perked up and immediately came over to me.

"Hey guys! She's waking up!" Odd cheered.

Aelita and Ulrich were happy to hear the news and started to wake up.

"Well well…look who decided to join us…" Ulrich smiled at me. I smiled back at him…

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"About a few hours…" Aelita answered.

My stomach grumbled and then I searched for food frantically. I'm never giving up food again! Even if I'm depressed over a boy!

"FOOD!" I kept searching and I saw Odd holding out a candy bar to me which I gladly accepted.

I ate the candy bar in over twenty seconds flat…I mean seriously…I was hungry!

"The nurse says that you fainted because apparently you haven't been eating…how long has that been going on?" Ulrich asked.

"I—uh….I dunno…"I shrugged. Odd began frowning and glared at me.

"I dunno?! That's your response?! I've been worried sick about you for who knows how long! You've been avoiding me for a month Bella!" Odd shouted at me. I was shocked. It was mainly because he never talked to me like that before. That was something you didn't see every day.

"Odd…I was just—"

"JUST WHAT?! I'm sick of pretending that nothing's wrong! I meant what I said earlier! You can tell me anything! I thought you were my best friend!" Odd cried. _Oh Odd…if only you knew how I felt about you. Then maybe you would understand…_ But that's when I got angry…I just couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Are you really that clueless Odd?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" I glared daggers at Odd.

Aelita and Ulrich looked uncomfortable and were trying to leave the room.

"_Maybe they need to be alone…_" Aelita whispered.

"_I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen…_" Ulrich replied. Aelita looked confused, but slowly slipped out of the room with Ulrich.

"GOD ODD! Just drop it alright?!" I yelled exasperatedly.

"Wait a minute…." Odd paused. "Have you been avoiding me because of us kissing?"

I fell silent and began blushing. Odd took that as a yes.

"You seriously avoided me because of what Xana did to you?! I thought you were better than that!"

"Look Odd! After kissing you…I kind of realized I had some feelings towards you…I assume you don't like me that way and I've been depressed about it…does THAT answer your questions?!" I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Odd froze and shock was written all over his face. After a few minutes of silence I decided to kick Odd out of my room and went to bed. I never felt so angry…I pretty much tell him how I feel about him and he doesn't say anything! I feel the rejection will make me even more depressed now…

* * *

Okay…so maybe things aren't going too great. I mean…Odd and I are literally arguing…and I feel bad about the whole thing. Why can't I just take back what we both said to each other?

"Odd! Wake up! Time to rise and shine!" Ulrich shook Odd. Aelita, Jeremy, and I were all there waiting for Odd to get up. I mean…I had a different class to go to, but I walked with Aelita because I didn't want her to walk alone.

"Why are you all dressed like that for?" Odd mumbled.

"Because it's time for school? Duh…" I rolled my eyes. _That's just a stupid question…_

"It'll come to you think it over Odd." Jeremy told him.

It took a few seconds, but Odd finally remembered that he had Phys Ed. Class.

"Oh no! Phys Ed!...oh forget it guys…can't go…Galatic Battle totally wiped me out." Odd moaned into his pillow.

"An excuse like that isn't going to sit well with Jim." Ulrich smirked.

"Aelita? Do me a favor…think of a nice excuse, so I can stay here and sleep." _Wow…Odd…just WOW_.

"Me? What am I supposed to tell him?!" Aelita looked slightly annoyed. With that Odd was out cold again. "Thanks a lot…"

"No comment…" I grumbled. "We should probably go guys…the baby can't go without his sleep."

"Are you guys really fighting?" Jeremy asked. I glared at Odd while he was sleeping.

"Yeah…I'd rather not talk about it…" I smiled sadly at Jeremy.

* * *

It was weird. I mean I had a reason to be mad at Odd, but Aelita? She gets along with everybody! It was a little odd to see them fighting.

"Thanks for the lame excuse Aelita…" Odd grumbled.

"Hey Odd! How would I know Jim would pull his back out and go to the infirmary?" Aelita glared at Odd.

"Maybe if you had taken the time to think of a better excuse then I wouldn't have four hours of detention." Odd retorted.

"And if you were a bit less selfish you'd realize that **I** have four hours of detention too and for what?! For sleep?! You lazy loser!" Aelita snapped.

"Oh dear…what did Odd do this time?" I glared at Odd. Odd glared right back at me.

"Hi Aelita um…how would you feel about having a fantastic and romantic experience in the moonlight tonight?" Nicholas asked.

"Aelita would rather have detention than go out with YOU!" Odd teased. _Way to be a jerk Odd…_

"How nice of you to ask Nicholas. Thanks I'd really like that." Aelita smiled. Odd and I were shocked.

"Oh how fascinating! You're not gonna go out with that nerd are you?" Odd asked in disbelief.

"I'd rather hang out with a nerd than a selfish potato head like you…" Aelita started walking away and then left.

"….damn…never saw that coming." I mumbled.

"If you've got something to say then say it!" Odd snapped at me.

"What?! I was just saying I didn't expect that! Stop being such a jerk! JEES!" I then stormed off to the cafeteria with Aelita.

It was very awkward. I was angry at Odd, Aelita was ALSO angry at Odd, and Odd was angry with the both of us probably…it was like a triangle of hate.

"Wow…these fries are pretty good." Ulrich mused. Odd sat down at the table and starting shooting daggers at Aelita and I. "Did I say something wrong?" Odd went silent and started eating.

"Well it looks like we have a bit of a cold war on our hands…" Yumi joked.

"You've no idea…" I mumbled. (JACK SPARROW QUOTE! YES!) I ate some fries and then perked up. "Damn…these fries **are** pretty good…" I smiled.

"Listen you three! Why don't you all kiss and make up? We've all got more important things to worry about."

"Like exploring the network with the Skid some more?" Ulrich asked.

"That's right. And especially to check out that sphere you came across on your first trip." Jeremy answered. _Sphere? What sphere? I probably wasn't there for that…_

"When do we go?" Yumi asked.

"The longer we wait the stronger Xana gets and I think we should try tonight." Jeremy suggested. "That is if our friends are ready to bury the hatchet." Jeremy joked.

"As long as I don't have to touch those dummies." Odd grumbled.

"Excuse me?! I didn't know this was the 'asshole zone' over here." I glared at Odd.

"You wanna go Ridolfi?! BRING IT!" Odd yelled.

"Anytime Della Robbia!" I snapped. "I can take you down anytime and anywhere!"

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!"

"You should know never to mess with a girl Odd! They'll kick your scrawny ass! ESPECIALLY me!"

Aelita smirked at Odd getting flustered and was silently cheering me on.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Yumi yelled. "I'm sick of all three of you fighting! Just say sorry and make up already!"

"Over my dead body!" Odd growled.

"That can be arranged." I glared darkly at Odd.

"Hey Aelita? Are we still on for tonight?" Nicholas came over.

"I'm sorry! I really am, but something just came up!" Aelita apologized. "I've uuuuh…got uhhh…a big test to study for!" She lied.

"Yeah well I guess that figures…it was too true to be good…I mean…you know what I mean right?" With that Nicholas walked away. I felt bad…one date couldn't hurt right?

"Wait! Nicholas!" I got up from my chair and ran to Nicholas.

"Hm?"

"I'll go out with you tomorrow if you want." I smiled nicely. I saw Odd looking shocked out of the corner of my eye.

"R—really?" Nick looked happy.

"Sure. I promise…how about we meet here outside after classes tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Nick smiled brightly.

I walked back to the table to see a very angry Odd.

"Why the heck are you going out with that loser?!" Odd yelled.

"Jealous much? I'm being nice…I felt bad for Nick anyway…he's a nice guy…" I muttered.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Odd sighed in frustration. "UUGH! I'd never be jealous! I'm too cool for you! I wouldn't even spare the time of day to go out with you!" Odd huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well that's funny…I actually wouldn't date you anyway. You basically just go out with every girl, kiss them, and dump them the next day. I don't want to date a jerk like that." I retorted. Odd looked flustered again. _He's really cute when he's flustered…wait…did I just say that?! _Before things got more heated up I walked out of the cafeteria with an angry Odd following me.

"OH SHUT UP! Like you're any better!" Odd yelled.

I turned back around tapping my foot impatiently. If Odd said something even worse I would kill him.

"Actually I _am_ better…thanks for pointing that out. I don't go after every guy in the school." I smirked.

"GRRRRR! Well at least I didn't come onto you and practically shove my tongue down another your throat like you did to me!" Odd shouted.

OH he did NOT just bring that up!

"You did NOT just go there…I was CONTROLLED….by XANA. That wasn't my fault and you know it! Stop acting like a drama queen you spoiled brat!"

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy came over and were about to break the fight until Odd stooped low.

"Shut up you bitch!" Odd snapped. Odd froze and realized what he called me. He tried to apologize, but I didn't even let him.

Everyone was shocked especially me. That was the last straw…if Odd wanted to be a jerk then fine…

"…don't talk to me again you dumbass." I mumbled. "Don't call me, don't text me, don't even look at me. We're done. You can be friends with someone else. I'm done with you….goodbye." I stalked off to my bedroom.

"BELLA WAIT!" Odd tried to stop me from leaving and I whirled around and punched him square in the face.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME." I growled.

* * *

I got a text telling me to meet everyone at the factory. I wanted to beat something up…Lyoko might be just the thing for me!

"Take your time why don't you?" Aelita glared at Odd. Odd rolled his eyes and followed Aelita to the scanners. Aelita was about to step in a scanner when Odd took it first.

"Odd? Aren't you overdoing it a little?" Yumi asked.

"Thanks Yumi…it's obvious whose side YOU'RE on." Odd huffed.

I clenched my fist and tried really hard not to punch Odd in the face.

"Incredible…you'd think they'd be back in kindergarten!" Ulrich rolled his eyes. The scanners shut and Aelita and I were left alone.

"Just ignore him…he'll get over it." I smiled at Aelita.

"I feel bad…you two aren't even friends now…" Aelita frowned.

"He over did it and I just got too angry…wouldn't you be after what he said?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't tell him not to be my friend!" Aelita cried.

"Look…things are heated up right now…I'm not in the mood to deal with his crap…WHEN he apologizes I'll forgive him. Until then…I'm _not_ his friend." I told her.

"You make it sound like it's not a big deal…you two were best friends!" Aelita exclaimed.

"I thought you were mad at him too? Why are you defending him?" I asked.

"I don't know…I just…I hate seeing YOU look so sad. I mean…Odd was the best thing to happen to you..." Aelita explained.

"WAS. Look Aelita…the scanners open…go on to Lyoko. We can talk later…" I muttered.

"Aren't you going too?" Aelita asked.

"….no…I'll stay up with Jeremy in case he needs help with something." I replied. I made my way towards the elevator and waved to Aelita before going up.

* * *

"_We're in the network Jeremy_" Aelita informed him.

"All the web systems connected. Set a course bearing 170 and look out for a hub. I'll enter the coordinates of the sphere that you guys saw from your last mission." Jeremy told them.

"_Out of sight._" Aelita mumbled.

"Are you ready?" Jeremy asked.

"_Roger._" In seconds the Skid went in.

After a few seconds Aelita found the sphere. With Jeremy giving orders and directions to Aelita I began getting bored and started to draw. I was in lots of art classes and I always wanted to be a cartoonist since I was little. I never showed anyone my stuff because I don't think I'm very good…plus I don't handle even the lightest criticism very well…I'm like super paranoid. After several minutes Jeremy and I both heard a huge bang, but thought nothing of it.  
"HOLY COW! There's a whole replica of Lyoko! It's the forest sector!" Jeremy gasped.

"_Whoa there's another forest territory? We're not out of the woods yet._" Odd mumbled.

"_Well if we don't him crying I guess someone should laugh at his joke._" Aelita spat.

I heard some more clatter and got curious. Jeremy thought it was a false alarm, but I knew it was something else? Maybe Xana? Or a little spy?

"Jeremy I'm gonna go check everything out…I think there's someone else in the factory." I muttered.

"Okay call me if there's any trouble. You have my number." Jeremy smiled. I returned the smile before leaving through a small hatch. I walked through a small path way and heard someone yelp in pain.

"OW! What's wrong with you?!" Nicholas yelled.

Wait…Nicholas? What is HE doing here? Jeremy called me and the gang.

"Guys we've got a real problem at the factory…" Jeremy mumbled.

"Yeah I know…Nicholas and Hervé are right here. They could discover the super computer if they get closer…don't worry guys I'll go distract them somehow." I whispered.

"_Like how?_" Yumi asked.

"I can just lure them away with noise you know…they're both dumb enough to fall for a trick like that." I smirked.

"_Oh yeah…right…_" Yumi chuckled.

I hung up and then grabbed a small metal stick throwing it somewhere. That's when I hightail it out of there.

"Odd I saw you!" Nicholas yelled.

_Wow…really? He thinks I'm ODD? You're sweet and all Nicholas but wow…_

I ran towards the sewers making as much noise as I could before hiding.

"Alright you go that way and I'll go this way." Nick said.

I thought for sure that when Nicholas turned the corner that he would see me, but luckily for me Hervé fell into the water which distracted him. That's when I make a run for it. I ran towards the elevator before they could catch me. After going down the elevator I found Jeremy all stressed.

"I think I lost them…" I told Jeremy.

"I'll shut down the elevator just in case they try to use it." Jeremy replied.

I didn't notice, but Odd was sitting right next to Jeremy.

"Hervé and Nicholas must have caught you with Aelita. Now they're looking for you…" I told Odd.

"You're talking to me again?" Odd looked surprised, but quickly covered it up. "I—I mean…oops…" Odd smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Look I said I'm not your friend anymore…it doesn't mean I won't talk to you." I told him. Odd frowned and then went over to Jeremy.

"Okay I think I've got a plan, but Jeremy? I'm gonna need Aelita here ASAP I think I can find a way to…open up your mind." Odd smirked.

"Ummm…I don't understand…what do you mean an open mind?" Jeremy looked weirded out.

All Odd did was laugh in return and smile happily. _Oh how I missed that laugh of his…NO! Don't miss him! You're mad at him!_

I saw Odd coming up with Aelita from the scanner room. The two looked happy. I assume that means they're not fighting anymore…

"We'll be right back." Aelita giggled and left with Odd.

I was curious, so I decided to go see what they were up to. Hopefully it was hilarious. What I saw though shocked me completely. Odd and Aelita were KISSING.

"You guys enjoying the show?" Odd teased.

Hervé and Nicholas were a little nervous, so the both of them left. That's when I started to leave too. After a few minutes walking alone back to the factory in the dark I heard footsteps.

"Bella wait!" I saw Ulrich running after me.

"Ulrich?"

"We all got worried when you disappeared. You alright?" He asked.

"Well…not really actually…" I answered honestly.

"What's wrong? Did Odd do something?"

"I saw him kissing Aelita and I got upset for some reason…"

"Maybe it's cause you still like him…" Ulrich smirked.

"It's NOT funny Ulrich! I hate him for being a complete jerk and I'm so done with him! I meant it when I said I wasn't his friend anymore!" I yelled angrily. Ulrich's smirk faded away.

"Wait…you were SERIOUS about that? B—but you and Odd are like best friends! I know you two are arguing right now, but I think you should give him a second chance before doing something so brash."

"He kissed my roommate and he called me a bitch earlier! I'm not his friend! He'd have to earn back that title…but….even though I'm no longer his friend…you're right. I still like him…it's all really confusing right now…" I sighed deeply.

"Well don't worry…I'll kick Odd's ass and make him realize what he just lost. He's missing out big time." Ulrich smiled sadly and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Ulrich…I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If not then oh well! It's really old and stuff so whatever!_


	4. Making Up and Making Up Your Mind

_Don't worry things will hopefully get better. I've been editing most of the chapters and changing them a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If not then oh well! And by the way...there was one certain review telling me that I 'stole' the episode where Aelita and Odd fight. Not pointing out names, but just to clear things up: I didn't steal that episode, this was a story that was written a LONG time ago as I've already stated, and it's pretty obvious that this website is called fanfiction .net for a reason. So to that reviewer: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO! Now get off my back! =_=_

"Come on guys! Move a little faster!" Jeremy ordered.

Yes Jeremy was trying to train us…like for in case Xana attacks out here or something.

"I can't believe this! He's trying to kill us!" Aelita gasped for air.

Odd couldn't take much more of this and he fell flat on his face out of exhaustion. I was also ready to pass out too. I skipped breakfast and didn't eat last night either from doing so much homework. It was probably two weeks since Odd and I argued and were no longer friends. That's how I remember I'm not eating so much. I still ate! Just not as much…Jeremy pulled out his stop watch and checked the time.

"You guys are ridiculous!" Jeremy told us. "You're way too slow! A bunch of snails! Except for you Odd…even a snail is faster than you." Odd got up and yelled at Jeremy.

"Since when does the least athletic person in the world thinks he's faster than I am?!" Odd snapped.

Jeremy's words were ticking me off…it's like he was calling us pathetic…which he probably was.

"I'd…like to….see you….run Belpois." I breathed out. I got out my inhaler remembering my asthma problem and made sure I calmed down. "You don't have asthma." Jeremy looked at me sadly and mumbled a sorry to me.

"Yeah it's true…getting a little carried away are you Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't blame me. The stopwatch doesn't lie you guys." Jeremy said.

We all went back to the school and decided to take a break. With Jeremy lecturing us… =_=

"That was even worse than last time! How do you expect to beat Xana if you don't speed it up you guys?!" Jeremy told us. Odd shrugged his shoulders.

"Hm…you're a real comedian Einstein. All you ever do is time us. Anybody can do THAT." Odd replied.

"Well one thing for sure is that if you guys don't shape up then Xana is gonna beat you guys hands down." My stomach growled and I glared at Jeremy. He was keeping me from food! I'm starving over here!

"SHUT UP! GAAAAAH!" I pulled my hair losing it. Jeremy looked a little surprised and scared from my outburst.

"Something tells me that you're hungry which can only mean one thing….you haven't been eating again have you?" Yumi raised an eyebrow at me. I froze up and tried calming down.

"PSSSH! No! Of course I've been eating! What makes you say that?" I laughed.

Everyone began glaring at me knowing that I was lying.

"Okay! Okay! So I didn't eat! I was busy with homework late last night! I didn't have dinner or breakfast happy?!" I confessed.

Ulrich got up from his seat and then grabbed my wrist.

"Come on. I'm not leaving you alone until you eat something." Everyone else started tagging along.

"I guess this means that we're gonna have to be watching you from now on. Bella you have to take better care of yourself." Aelita scolded me.

* * *

When I got to a vending machine I got three candy bars and a soda. When I came back I heard all of them arguing with Jeremy again.

"If you guys want a better trainer then be my guest!" Jeremy folded his arms.

"Anyone would be better than you bud…no offense." I spoke up. Jeremy glared at me.

"I get it. You guys are just badly trained. And if you can't keep up then it's my fault!" Jeremy said.

"Well yeah." We all agreed. Jeremy huffed and folded his arms.

"I admit I'm not the best trainer, but you guys rarely listen to me you have to admit!"

"True…but maybe we need to find someone else like a specialist." Yumi suggested.

"Specialist? Do you guys even know where to FIND one?" Jeremy asked.

I pulled out my second candy bar and began stuffing my face.

"Mwaf amouf Mym?" I spoke with my mouth full.

"What?" I swallowed and spoke up again.

"I said what about Jim?" I asked.

* * *

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" Jim asked. "Can't a guy have a little peace and quiet on a Saturday?"

"Well it's simple…although well…you might think this is a little crazy." Jeremy smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing can surprise me…now what is it Belpois?"

"Well we heard that you were once a Special Forces trainer."

"That's right. Special Forces of the secret mission force. Ah those were the good old days…but that being said I'd rather not talk about it." Jim smiled happily at the memory.

"Would you be willing to train students like us Jim?" Jeremy asked.

"Train students?" Jim looked surprised.

"Yeah like a training camp like the special intervention thingamajig…" Jeremy mumbled.

"Deal. Meet me at the Red Cross trail road at fifteen o' minutes sharp. Dress for sports." Jim told us.

"You mean like today already?" Yumi asked.

* * *

Unfortunately…since I had asthma Jim wouldn't allow me to do this special training, so I wouldn't push myself. It made me angry though…everyone else was having fun, but me. -_- I had to basically walk around the whole time!

"Hey Bella…" Odd smiled at me. I smiled at Odd sadly and continued to walk as he jogged next to me.

"It sucks…you guys get to have all the fun, but me." I grumbled.

"This isn't fun! This is pure torture!" Odd whined. "You're lucky you get to just walk around!"

"I don't get to push myself like everyone else does because I have asthma…so yeah…it sucks…" I glared at Odd.

"I see your point, but this is still torture." Odd chuckled a bit. I laughed with him.

_Wait…wasn't I supposed to be mad at him? _

"You should go ahead before Jim gets mad." I told him.

"You're probably right…see ya…" Odd sighed.

Jim had everyone doing pushups, sit ups, jogging in place, walking on a balance beam, etc. This was like a military camp or something! Jim was terrifying when he wanted to be! While everyone took a break and Jim told us his whole freaking life story I began to hear Jeremy's laptop beeping. We all thought it was Jim's stopwatch, so we didn't pay any attention to it. After our break we began running

"Ridolfi! I want you to walk! I'm not risking you getting hurt or worse! I know about your asthma!" Jim scolded me.

"It's not THAT bad!" _Yes it was…_

"No buts!" Jim yelled.

I sighed and then slowed down and walked. Odd saw how sad I was and slowed down next to me.

"You alright?" Odd asked.

I shook my head not wanting to talk.

"I'm sorry that Jim won't let you really join us and all." Odd apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked surprised.

"I just feel bad like it's my fault somehow." Odd scratched the back of his head.

"Well it's not, so don't feel bad." I playfully punched his arm.

"Hey Bella…..do you think we could be friends again?" Odd asked. I started tearing up not wanting to talk about it.

"I—uh…well…I'm still a little angry at you. You hurt me." I mumbled.

"And I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again! I regret everything I said and did!" Odd yelled.

I looked in front of the trail and saw everyone gone ahead of us, so we were alone.

"Please Bella! Give me another chance! I feel incredibly stupid about this fight! You were my best friend!" Odd put his hands on my shoulders. I began blushing.

"Okay! Okay! I get it." I laughed. "I'll give you another chance…you've proved that you're sorry, so I forgive you." I hugged Odd tightly. Odd hugged me back.

"It's been WAY too long Belles…" Odd murmured in my hair.

I smiled and rubbed Odd's hair walking ahead of him.

"Come on we should be going ahead."

We didn't see Jeremy when we caught up with the others, so I took it that he was WAY behind us. We all stopped when we noticed there was a wild boar in front of us. _Uh oh…_

"U—Uhhh…what kind of beast is that?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a wild boar!" I gasped.

"But it's HUGE! Let's go another way!" Yumi suggested.

"Oh relax! This is nothing! I've had much worse!" Jim smiled.

In seconds I realized that this wild pig would kill us when I saw the Xana symbol popping up in its eyes.

"H—hey Jim be careful! It's not a normal animal! I yelled.

"It's not a wild boar!" Aelita told him.

"Oh it's fine! It's just an overgrown pig that's all!" Jim reassured us.

Jeremy finally showed up and that's when the pig attacked Jim. It began charging for Jeremy, but Ulrich threw a rock at it.

"Nice shot Ulrich! You got a good arm." Aelita complimented.

"I'll create a diversion." Ulrich told us.

"Well it's a good thing you got fast legs! GO!" Yumi yelled. The wild pig began chasing Ulrich.

"Xana sent this thing after us! There's no time to lose! Get to the computer lab! Aelita can manage the virtualization process! Hurry up!" Jeremy told us.

"What about you?" Aelita asked.

"I better stay here with Jim." Jeremy began trying to help Jim up.

"TO THE FACTORY!" I yelled.

"You can't run!" Odd told me.

"Yes I can! Stop worrying!" I grumbled.

"Get on my back! I'll carry you!" Odd ordered.

"You're freaking tired from working out! I'm not letting you carry me!" I refused.

"Fine have it your way!" Odd picked me up bridal style and made sure I couldn't kick and squirm. We all began running for the factory.

* * *

After going through many obstacles which was worth the training. We got to the factory in one piece. Aelita transferred us and herself into Lyoko. Ulrich caught up and was also transferred. In seconds we were all in Lyoko all ready to go. Yumi, Odd, and I got sent to the core sector because of William trying to destroy it as Ulrich and Aelita went into the forest sector to deactivate the tower. I was pumped and full of energy. Time to kick ass and chew bubblegum! I shared the hover board with Odd and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was happy to be friends with him again.

"Onward!" I dramatically yelled.

"Of course my lady!" Odd played along.

"You two made up?" Yumi asked surprised.

"Yup! It took two weeks to do it, but we just made up!" I cheered.

We got there just in time. We looked up after pushing that button in the wall and began running up those stairs. We were being attacked by those flying manta things.

"Hey isn't that your boyfriend up there?" Odd teased Yumi.

"Oh shut it…at least I'm not in a very confusing relationship." Yumi smirked.

Odd began blushing and then huffed folding his arms.

"If you're referring to you and Ulrich being in a confusing relationship then I totally agree." I smirked as Yumi's faded away.

"Oh shut up…" Yumi deadpanned.

We all began attacking the manta and William and just like that the war begun!

"The first shield layer is about to give! We have to do something!" Yumi told us.

"And I have a plan. Attack." I pulled out my guns and began shooting at William.

William began attacking me and got off his manta to kill me. I began throwing bombs at him. William laughed evilly before almost cutting me in half with his huge blade. I dodged it and used my gun to shoot him in the face, but he dodged it too. I saw Odd out of the corner of my eye getting killed by a manta.

"ODD!" I screamed.

In that second I was killed by William for not paying attention. I woke up in the scanner feeling exhausted. I ran over to Odd and hugged him.

"Are you okay? I saw you get killed!"

"Yeah I'm fine…how did you die?" Odd asked.

"I saw you die and William killed me while I wasn't paying attention…I kinda screwed up. I hope Yumi's okay." I muttered.

"She'll be fine." Odd smiled at me. We both went up the elevator and saw Ulrich on the super computer.

"How's Aelita?" I asked.

"She's doing fine. We just found the tower. Xana tried making it invisible again." Ulrich smiled.

* * *

Aelita deactivated the tower and since Jim didn't really discover the secret there was no reason to launch a return to the past. We saw Jim with a cane to help him walk…I guess this means no more special training.

"Hey you didn't do a return to the past? Are you sure Jim doesn't remember anything?" Yumi asked.

"It's the opposite. He remembers everything. Which isn't so bad. He just saw the pig as some crazy wild boar, so we're fine." Jeremy assured us.

"Bella…" Odd glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Eat. Now." Odd handed me an ice cream cone.

"Is there a reason you guys are trying to fatten me up?" I grumbled.

"We're just trying to help you gain back all that weight you lost. It's not healthy to be as light as a feather" Odd teased.

I grabbed the ice cream and began eating again.

"How did you remember that strawberry is my favorite?" I smirked.

"I didn't forget! It's one of the awesome things of being me! I don't really forget anything!" Odd smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah? What's my favorite color?"

"Green."

"Okay you're right."

"Well hello there Jim. We're glad to you see you on your two feet again." Aelita smiled.

"More like three feet." Jim joked and held up his cane. "But it's not too serious, just a sprain and a nasty bruise. I'll be good as new in two weeks time." Jim smiled.

"Such a shame. One day of boot camp and two weeks of recovery." Yumi mumbled.

"Oh don't worry. That day was very enlightening for me. You may not have been to the Commando level, but you showed great spirit! You really did. As soon as I'm back in shape we'll have many more training sessions! And I hope to see you all there." Jim told us.

"You won't even let me run…so no thanks…" I muttered.

"Not me I'm booked till the end of the year I've got uh…..a sleep session." Odd told Jim.

"Honestly Jim it's too much of a—"

"Horror—Too much of an honor!" Ulrich stuttered.

"I'll be there." Jeremy said. WHAT?! Jeremy?! "I owe you one Jim."

"Excellent Belpois! I knew I could count on you kid!" Jim began walking away.

* * *

It was fun that we were off again today. I decided that I would work on homework and then go work out in the gym. Maybe I could also work on my drawings too.

"Hey Bella…why didn't you show up for that date?" Nicholas asked. It all came back to me…

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! You wanna do something now?" I asked.

"Okay!" Nick smiled brightly. Nick grabbed my hand and we began walking together to the cafeteria. "Let's have lunch first. I hear today is ravioli." Nick smiled.

"Uh sure." I smiled nicely.

Nick was a nice guy. I didn't want to be mean to him like everyone else was. I sat down with Nick at a table and he got us some ravioli. He was right about one thing…this ravioli was freaking good. I saw the others at another table and were looking at me in surprise as I ate with Nick. I smiled at them and waved. Odd got angry and came over.

"Hey…why are you with Nick?" Odd whispered in my ear.

"I'm just eating with him. I forgot about that date I was supposed to go to like two weeks ago. I tried to go yesterday with him, but I forgot then too…so here I am with Nick…" I explained.

"Oh come on! Why are you hanging around with him?" Odd asked.

"What's the big deal? I'm not his girlfriend or anything…I'm just having lunch with him…I'll talk to you later okay?" Odd left as Nick came back with a napkin.

After lunch I hung out with Nick for an hour. We just went fishing at the small lake near the factory. It was fun and he was a nice guy. He tried to kiss me a few times, but I explained to him I wasn't ready for a boyfriend, so I told him we could only be friends…he wouldn't give up though. I made it back to my dorm and found Odd and the others in here.

"Make room…" Odd scooted over on my bed and I just jumped on my bed using Odd's lap as a pillow.

"So why do you keep hanging around with Nick? Are you both together or something?" Yumi asked.

"I keep telling everyone that he's just a friend…I'd expect better of all of you…especially you Odd." I smirked.

"I'm not jealous! Stop saying that I am!" Odd whined.

"So really…why are you hanging around Nick?" Ulrich asked.

"He's **just **a friend. I was trying to make up for not hanging out with him yesterday. We just went fishing is all…" I told them.

"I don't get WHY you hang out with him. I bet he's just trying to get to you because of Sissy!" Odd thought.

I sighed in frustration and sat up. I then sat on Odd's lap and gave him a look.

"W—what are you doing?!" Odd began blushing.

I put my finger in my mouth and then held it out.

"I'm gonna give you a wet willy if you keep asking why I hang out with Nicholas….so…anything else you wanna ask Odd?" I smiled evilly.

"N—nope!"

"Good."

"What about you two? Are you sure you're not dating?" Yumi smirked at the two of us.

"NO!" We both yelled. Odd and I started blushing.

"Alright…if you're gonna be like that I'm just gonna go and draw…" I picked up my sketch pad and left the room.

"Look what you did!" Odd yelled at Yumi.

"Do you really like Bella?" Aelita asked.

"Well…yeah…" Odd mumbled.

"Really?! I knew it!" Jeremy yelled.

"SSSSSHHH! I don't want her to hear you!" Odd told Jeremy.

"Sorry…but…how long have you known that you like her?" Jeremy asked.

"Since she said she wasn't my friend…or maybe longer than that…" Odd muttered.

I was shocked. He seriously likes me too?!

"Are you kidding me?! Why didn't you tell her how you felt?! She liked you too you know!" Ulrich scolded him.

"Really?! Oh man do I feel stupid!" Odd moaned.

ULRICH YOU JERK! I'M GONNA GET YOU!

"Maybe you still have a shot." Aelita thought.

"Yeah don't give up too easily…or Nicholas might make another move on her." Yumi said. I could imagine her smirking right now.

"OH GOD! Now you got me thinking about it!" Odd whined. "EWW! GET THIS IMAGE REMOVED!"

I put a hand over my mouth to hide my laughter. I then started to walk away. Could I really give Odd a chance to be my boyfriend? I hope so…

* * *

The next day I went to the cafeteria to meet everyone for breakfast. I smiled at my group of silly friends because I happened to be in a good mood. Odd sat down next to me and started digging in.

"Aren't you getting something?" Aelita asked me.

"I'm not that hungry today…"

"NOT THAT HUNGRY?! I'M ALWAYS HUNGRY!" Odd yelled dramatically.

"That's because you're Odd." I joked. Odd gave me a serious look and then put his lunch tray in front of me. "What are you doing—"

"EAT." Odd ordered me. Odd got up and got another lunch tray full of food.

"You didn't have to do that." I smiled.

"I know you won't eat unless we make you so…EAT!" Odd demanded.

"Of course my dear pussy cat." I teased. I then began eating as everyone laughed at my joke. Odd glared at me blushing.

"That wasn't funny you know!" Odd huffed. I then winked at Odd before whispering in his ear.

"_Yes it was my sexy kitty._" I whispered. Odd's eyes went wide and his face turned even redder. I began giggling at me teasing him.

"Jees…what did you say to him?" Jeremy asked. I was about to open my mouth to mess with Odd some more, but he quickly covered my mouth.

"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY FREAKING NOTHING!" Odd squeaked. I licked Odd's mouth and he immediately removed his hand. "EW! That's so gross!" Odd whined.

"You sound like a girl." I giggled.

"I DO NOT!" Odd blushed. "I'm 100% MAN!"

"Oh 100% man? Jim's right behind you." Ulrich smirked.

Jim came over to us looking furious.

"Della Robbia! Just who put soap right at my door again?!" Jim yelled.

"It wasn't me I swear! I think it was Nicholas and Hervé!" Odd admitted.

"If I come back and find out it's you I swear I will make your life miserable you hear me?!" Jim yelled.

Odd nodded really fast and then Jim left the table. It was pretty funny, but I felt bad for Odd. Today just wasn't his day. And I was FLIRTING with him too! I thought he'd take the hint! Uuuugh…boys…

"As much fun as this was I think I'm gonna go." I got up from the table and began walking away. Just when I was about to head inside I was pushed into a janitor's closet. I looked around in the dark and turned on the light switch. Odd? What the heck did he push me in here for?

"What's the big idea Odd?!" I asked.

"Okay…you are REALLY confusing you know that?!" Odd told me.

"Umm…what?" I was confused…was it about the flirting in the cafeteria?

"Why were you flirting with me in the cafeteria?! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Xana didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Oh…well…I MIGHT have overheard you guys last night…" I admitted. Odd's face was priceless.

"Oh god just kill me now…" Odd face palmed.

"Odd…I'm trying to tell you that I like you…I've always kind of liked you…you're my best friend at this dump." I smiled warmly at him. Odd's face lightened up and he immediately perked up at this.

"R—really?" He looked happy.

"Well yeah. I've been depressed and the reason we got into our first fight was because that I liked you and I thought that you didn't like me back…"

"That's why you gave up eating?" Odd mumbled. I nodded my head in response.

"I gotta go Odd. We can talk later alright? We've got classes today unfortunately…" I headed for the door, but Odd stopped me.

"Hey uh…would you wanna go out on a date after classes are over?" Odd smiled softly at me.

"Sure. I'd like that." I kissed his cheek and tried opening the door again.

"I think you missed a spot." Odd teased.

I rolled my eyes and got spun around by Odd who gave me one heck of a kiss. I was really surprised, but didn't really mind at all. I began having a full blown make out session with Odd. The heat enveloped us and we were practically wrapped up in each other from pulling one another so close. Just as I opened my mouth to French kiss with Odd, Jeremy called. I jumped away really startled by my phone on full volume. My ringtone was Deadpool's ringtone by this guy on youtube. Itsjustsomerandomguy I think his name is. I LOVED his videos and always will! He was so funny!

_THIS IS A RINGTOOOOOONE!_

_SO PICK UP THE PHOOOOOOOONE!_

_BETTER HURRY UP!_

_BEFORE THEY HANG UP!—_

I quickly answered the phone and labored my breathing, so I could answer and Jeremy wouldn't be suspicious or grossed out if he found out what I was just doing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey is Odd with you?_"

"Uhhh….yeah…why?" I asked.

"_We need you two to head down to the factory. I'll make sure you guys are excused from classes. I sent an email to all your teachers saying you were absent because you weren't feeling well. Now head over here and don't be seen by any of the teachers….ESPECIALLY Jim._" Jeremy told me.

"Alright. We'll be there." I replied.

"_Okay see you soon._" And with that Jeremy hung up.

I looked over at Odd and smiled at him as the both of us calmed down from all the excitement.

"Let's save that fun for later…" I winked at Odd.

"Oh yeah…I have a girlfriend!" Odd cheered.

"Not until you take me on a date." I teased.

"Oh don't worry I will! And it will be fun for the both of us!" Odd smiled brightly.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I remember having fun writing this when I was younger! lol Anyways I'll update soon! Byez!_


End file.
